


Taxi

by Joe_Reaves



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, S3 Ep1 Lost Son, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep for Lost Son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taxi

I'm not meant to pick up fares at the roadside, but it's late and it's pouring with rain too. Poor guy doesn't even have a jacket. He barely noticed when I pulled up beside him. In a world of his own he was. But I recognised him, see? Know the hair anywhere, I would. He helped catch the bastard who killed my brother so I wasn't going to let him walk in this storm. He'd catch his death.

I called his name and he looked up. That was when I saw his eyes – empty, lifeless … I know that look, saw it in the mirror when my brother died. So I got out, coaxed him into the cab, and just started to drive. Didn't matter where or for how long. I just kept driving until he started to talk, telling me about his friend, another CSI, shot down in front of him this morning.

He talked for hours and when he'd finished I drove him home. He smiled at me sadly when we said goodbye, but there was something in his eyes now, a faint spark that hadn't been there before, and I knew he'd be OK. He'd go on; changed, but not destroyed. Like I carry my brother with me, he'll carry Detective Speedle with him, and as long as Lieutenant Horatio Caine lives, Speedle will never completely die.


End file.
